I Do Not!
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: One Gwendolyn Moore battles with her feelings for James Potter, knowing fullwell he will never return said feelings. Only in progress because I'm thinking of making it a oneshot collection.
1. I Do Not!

Title: I Do Not!

Summary: One Gwendolyn Moore battles with her feelings for James Potter, knowing full-well he will never return said feelings.

_Notes: Good response or not, I'm thinking of making this a one-shot collection thingy. James IS just her friend and he will NEVER return her feelings, except in the other two Gen/James I've written. And writing these make me feel a whole lot better. I'm expecting flamers. I know no one likes this idea. But I still can't help but think of it. I've thought of the most heart-wrenching scenes I would ever write between the two of them. But I don't think they'll ever see the light of day. Anyway, read on, I guess._

It was a long and boring sixth year History of Magic lesson and one Gwendolyn Moore was making the best of it she could. She had her parchment, quill, and signature light blue ink in front of her. But note taking was not what she was doing.

She was doodling, of course. Stars, hearts, swirls, spirals, butterflies, pretty much anything a normal teenage girl would doodle. With the addition of a Golden Snitch or two.

"Nice Snitches."

She glanced over to her left. James Potter, as bored as she was, was leaning over her left arm and watching her doodle.

"Thanks." she whispered. "I think I could do better, though."

"Nonsense. Those are better than mine."

Gen felt the corners of her mouth twitch in a smile. "You're just saying that." she said softly. "You can tell I feel bad and you're trying to make me feel better. Like you always do."

"Ah, manic-depressive or not, I'd still worry about you." James replied, leaning back in his chair and surveying her.

Gen suddenly felt her cheeks burning and she quickly looked away from his scrutiny. The fact that she blushed confused her. James had given her that look before and her cheeks had never burned.

Maybe if Remus gave her that look, they would. But James? No, he was like the younger brother she never got to have.

Even though she was only older than him by a few months.

Thankfully, James had not caught her blushing and went back to a game of hangman with Sirius. And she soon engrossed herself in writing, as tiny as she possibly could, 'Gwendolyn Elizabeth Lupin' over and over and over again on the blank bits of her parchment.

After her parchment was full of squiggles and Snitches and Lupins, she found herself bored. And a quick glance at her watch showed she had only managed to keep herself occupied for twelve and a half minutes.

A silent groan escaped her lips as she rested her chin on her hands, her black hair falling in her face. And soon she found herself daydreaming.

And the only thing that snapped her out of that was James prodding her as hard as he could with his quill.

"Lesson's over, Moore." he said loudly, over the scraping of chairs, the slamming of books, and the grumblings of their peers. "Don't tell me you want to stay in here."

"No, no." Gen said quickly, her light blue eyes rounding. "Why ever would I?" she asked, her hands shaking as she shoved her quill, ink, book, and parchment into her bag and slung it over her shoulders.

"Anything bothering you?" James asked, quickly falling in step with her as she left the classroom. "Or have you a certain sandy-haired someone on the brain?"

"I, um, yeah, that one." Gen lied. "I'll see you after Divination." she added quickly, cutting the corner and racing down the hall and up the stairs, leaving James standing there, shaking his head.

She only slowed down when there were a couple floors between her and James.

'Why am I thinking like this?' she thought with a scowl. 'James is just my friend. He worries about me, but he loves Lily, and she secretly loves him. So, even if I DO fancy him, which I don't, nothing would ever happen between us.'

_He was your first kiss, though._ Came a tiny voice inside her head.

'He only did that because he heard I've never been kissed before.' Gen countered with a scowl. 'It was just a friendly little joke. Nothing more.'

_If you say so._

'I DO SAY SO!' Gen thought, not noticing that she had quickened her pace once more, as though she were trying to outrace her thoughts. 'I DO NOT FANCY HIM!'

_Then why are you trying so hard to deny it? Personally, I don't think Remus is the one for you._

"Well, I do." Gen whispered as she through a deserted hallway, with the inhabitants of a couple portraits staring at her. Hogwarts students were not known to talk to themselves, even in deserted halls.

Deserted halls were for snogging.

'Stop it!' Gen thought, taking the next staircase three steps at a time. 'I do not fancy James Potter. I never will. He's my friend, and only my friend.'

_Your very best friend. You've told him things you'd never tell Lily. Now why would that be, I wonder?_

'I trust him.' she thought, feeling her lower lip tremble. She stopped, bit her lip, and waited until she had calmed herself before continuing the long route to Divination.

_You LOVE him._

'I do not fancy James Potter, I do not fancy James Potter, I do not fancy James Potter.' Gen thought over and over again. "I – do – not!" she whispered fiercely.

'Remus John Lupin is the one I fancy, thank you.' Gen told her thoughts smugly.

_But does he fancy you?_

Gen growled softly in anger before once again using her long legs to hurry along the corridor. And bumping straight into the person she was thinking of.

"Remus!" Gen gasped, sounding breathless, ignoring her bag as it ripped and her books and things flying out. And the pain in her hands as she tried to lessen the impact of her fall onto the hard floor.

"I'm so sorry, Gwendolyn." Remus said, sounding flustered as he tried to help her gather her things. "I forgot something and I -- "

Gen did not hear the rest, feeling as though her heart had skipped a beat or two as Remus's hand reached for the parchment on which she had written 'Gwendolyn Elizabeth Lupin' over and over.

But he did not look at it. Instead, he merely sat it on top of a book and soon covered it with another book, blocking it from his view.

"Thanks." she whispered as he handed her her things and repaired her bag for her. "I – It was kind of my fault. I was running when I shouldn't have and... what did you forget?"

"My book." Remus sighed.

"You can look at mine. I'm sure you won't get in trouble. You've never done this before." Gen said, falling in step with him as they headed towards Divination.

'See?' Gen thought smugly. 'I told you!'

_I still say he's not your type._

'Well, who asked you? You don't know my type at all, you're just a voice!'

After which, she chose to ignore that little nagging voice in her head. She knew who was right for her and who she did not fancy. Or at least she hoped she did.


	2. A Girl Can Dream

I Do Not!

Summary: A look into a sleepy Gen's dreams. Oh, how sweet.

_Notes: I typed this late last night, got around to posting it this morning/whenever I post it. I couldn't sleep, started writing it in my head and viola! It's a bit shorter than the first one, but I think it's cute. Enjoy._

Twenty-year-old Gwendolyn Moore sighed softly in her sleep. She nuzzled her cheek closer to her pillow, her hand resting under her cheek. It still smelled faintly of Remus's cologne.

Her lips twitched in a softly smile as a few strands of black hair fell in her face. Even though that was what she smelled, the scent of Remus's cologne mingled with her own lilac perfume, it was far from what she was dreaming.

In her dream, she found herself at a Muggle church. Which was odd in itself. She never went to church.

What bothered her more was her apparel. A long, white, strapless Muggle wedding gown, accenting what little curves she had. She studied it in the reflection of the mirror, then stuck her tongue out at her reflection and made to leave, thinking this was utterly nonsense.

"Hey, you can't leave yet."

Gen turned at the familiar voice and was stunned to see a grinning James, looking dashing in a black Muggle tuxedo.

"Why not?" Gen demanded, her hands on her hips. "I'm not getting married."

"Oh, you are." James smiled. "Or did you forget?"

"Forget what?" Gen asked, stamping her foot impatiently, ignoring the loud click her heels made on the polished floor. "This is insane, James, you love Lily. You and I are not getting married."

James cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Lily?" he asked. "What do you mean? We never got together."

"Uh-huh." Gen said, annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. "And you're doing this to taunt me." she added.

"I am?" James asked. Then he smiled. "Listen, I was completely serious when I asked you to marry me. I had nothing else on my mind. I thought you knew that."

Gen glanced at him, wondering what the hell was going on. He looked sincere. He sounded sincere. But was he really? What on earth could have made him completely forget Lily Evans existence?

There was no time to think of that. He cleared the space between them, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come on, Moore." he murmured, burying his face against her hair. "You were happy when I proposed."

"I don't remember that." Gen muttered, not hesitating to rest her head against his chest. 'Though I'm pretty sure I can act like I can.' she added silently, a smile playing at her lips.

James caught her smiling. "I knew you were teasing." he murmured.

"Am I?" Gen asked, leaning back and grinning at him. "How can you be so sure I'm teasing you? And how can I be so sure that you're not teasing me?"

"Well, I can think of one way..." James trailed off, laughing.

"Hmm." Gen murmured, looking away. "You can?"

"I can indeed." James murmured, leaning down and brushing a light kiss to her lips.

'OK, this is wonderful.' Gen thought. 'Now what on earth brought it on?'

That question would never be answered. The alarm clock on her bedside table began to chime and Gen groaned loudly.

"What the hell...?" she asked, pressing her face in her pillow and fumbling for the button on the clock.

Reluctantly, she got to her feet and padded into the bathroom, where she began to splash cold water on her face.

"Snap out of it, Gwennie." she told her reflection. "It was just a dream. You don't love James. He doesn't love you. You aren't getting married. He is, to Lily."

_Doesn't mean you can't dream, now does it?_

"True..." Gen murmured.

She continued to study her reflection for what seemed like ages. Then she had to agree with that nagging little voice in the back of her head.

She giggled as she headed back to bed and snuggled up under the blankets. Five mores minutes never killed anyone.


	3. James and Dancing Do Not Go Together

I Do Not!

Summary: Gen tries to take her time to teach James how to dance before his wedding. Will it work?

_Notes: I've been wanting to do this for ages, make a long fic of him proposing to Lily, making Gen teach him to dance, and the wedding. But, yeah, it looks like it's not happening. Unless someone can force me to do it. I keep putting it off._

Gwendolyn Moore sighed faintly as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Why had James demanded she teach him to dance? Sirius could do it far better than she, granted that would be a little bit awkward.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, slipping off her shoes and clearing a space for them on the floor with her wand.

"Anything you can teach me." he replied.

"Are you sure you're teachable?" Gen asked, her hands on her hips.

"I can try." James smiled. "Plus, I'm really determined."

"I'm sure you are." Gen sighed.

She cleared the distance between them and took his hand in hers. "This one here." she murmured. "And your other around my waist."

"And you're leading? What are you teaching me?"

"A few simple steps, firstly." Gen sighed.

It turned out a few simple steps weren't so simple. Gen wasn't too sure how, but she and James found themselves on the floor, he on his back, and she on top of him.

"Let's... be glad nobody saw that." Gen said, blushing very deeply as she scrambled off of him. "What exactly happened?"

"I think I tripped, and dragged you with me." James said, not bothering to get up. "I thought you said simple!"

"Well, how was I to know that as coordinated as you are on a broom, you cannot stand on your own two feet?" Gen asked, her hands finding their way to her hips once more. "Oh, never mind." She shook her head and offered her hand to him, to help him up.

"I'm trying, Gen. You're just being a bit.. vague."

"Then get Sirius to teach you!"

James stared at her and then began to laugh. "Who knew you were interested in that, Moore?"

"I am not. If you're going to be that way, then get out and make a fool of yourself at your wedding!"

"Why should I?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've already said you won't be there, and I know you would love to laugh at me. Why won't you be there, anyway? I don't think I've asked."

"I have my reasons." Gen said, a bit of pink creeping back up on her cheeks. She busied herself with fixing her ponytail, avoiding James's gaze.

"And those would be...? Lily and I are both pretty hurt by your sudden refusal."

"Hmm. Do you want to learn or not?"

"Stop skirting the subject."

Gen sighed and sent a glare in his direction. "Do you want to learn or not?" she repeated.

"Fine. Teach me, O great dancer."

Gen scowled but held back a remark. "Fine." She offered her hand to him again, trying to keep herself blushing once more as he took it. "Watch my feet this time." she told him.

She began to lead him around the space she had cleared, watching to make sure she wouldn't stumble over anything, occasionally glancing up at him.

_'Wow, never thought this day would come.'_ chimed the little voice in her head.

Gen shook her head hoping to clear the voice away. James began to spit as a few strands of her black hair hit him in the face.

"What?" he asked, realizing her grip on him had loosened.

"Nothing, nothing." Gen sighed. She tightened her grip on him and watched his feet, occasionally offering advice.

"Wrong foot." "Too fast." "Your timing is off, Potter." And "Those are my toes, I would love to keep them!" were her favorites.

"Enough!" Gen shouted after about an hour. "I'll teach you more when you want. But right now I have to soak my feet."

"You're a far better teacher than Sirius." James offered, hoping she would understand it to be a bit of an apology.

She glared at him as he left, vowing to never again try the impossible.


End file.
